The insertion of an intraocular lens is a common eye surgical procedure for the treatment of cataracts, or as a form of refractive surgery to change the eye's optical power and decrease or eliminate dependency on glasses or contact lenses. Successful refractive eye surgery can reduce or cure common vision disorders such as myopia, hyperopia and astigmatism.
For certain applications, healing alters the physical environment around the lens. Lens adjustment via photoinitiated polymerization can account for the changes in the physical environment. During the healing time, premature polymerization of the lens material (e.g. from exposure to sunlight) can be detrimental to the procedure.
As such, lenses and pre-polymer materials that resist polymerization in sunlight during healing but which can be readily polymerized on demand are of interest.